


Dinner to go

by BarPurple



Series: BarPurple's House of Horror 2017 [3]
Category: Ravenous (1999)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Ives over hears his prey being rude whilst dining out.





	Dinner to go

Ives poked at his entrée. The food in this restaurant was touted as among the best the city had to offer, but to him it was bland, animal meat tasted like nothing these days. Dining out at places like this was only his appetizer, social settings were the perfect place to find his next real meal. He’d had his eye on several tables, but the couple just to his left were currently drawing his interest. A first date if he’d judge correctly and the lady did not appear to be enjoying herself at all. She raced through her starter with a grim determination that suggested she wanted the evening to end as quickly as possible. Ives wasn’t the only one to notice her haste, her date laughed at her empty plate.

“Well least I know you can swallow, right?”

Ives felt his eyebrows raise at the crass comment. The lady blushed and told the man his words were not appropriate. Ives watched in surprise as the man waved away her words as if there were nothing.

“Oh, calm down, I was going to find out in a few hours anyway.”

This man’s presumption was stunning, was he so blind that he could not see that this lady wasn’t going to allow him the intimacy of a handshake at the end of the evening? Ives’ missed her response as she lowered her voice, but her refusal was plain in her body language. 

“Sweetheart, I picked up you, I know where you live.”

Ives’ eyes narrowed, he was a predator himself, he knew the value of insinuated intimidations, but this man didn’t even think he was threatening the lady, he honestly thought he was entitled to act in this manner, his smugness was repulsive. A young man a table away clearly thought so too, he was halfway out of his seat when an older man placed a hand on his shoulder and said; 

“I’ve got this, kid.”

The way he moved suggested law enforcement. This assumption was proved correct when he pulled up a chair to the couple’s table and took out his police badge. Ah, wonderful. If Ives read the situation correctly the smug man would be leaving the establishment very soon, and very alone. Ives abandoned his food and strolled to the front to settle his bill. He wove an apologetic excuse about a business engagement and left a healthy tip to reassure the staff that he was not disappointed in the quality of the food. 

Ives stood on the sidewalk and lit a cigar. After one deep inhale the smug man hurried out and rushed by him. The stink of fear rolling off him was almost tangible in the air. He smirked and turned to follow his prey at a discreet distance. The hunt was always more engaging when the prey thought it was untouchable. This meal would be more suited to Ives’ palate than anything the restaurant menu offered.

His prey slipped into a bar and Ives followed. The place was busy, but not crowded making it a simple thing to take a stool at the bar one away from the man, who was apparently planning to recover from his humiliation with a few fingers of bourbon. Ives ordered the same and casually caught the man’s eye; “Rough night?”

The man eyed him and Ives wondered if he would be recognized from the restaurant, but instead the man sighed; “Bloody women hey?”

“Ah, the bane of our existence, can’t live with em, can’t killed em.”

He’d pitched that just right, a perfect blend of understanding and macho nonsense to sound like a kindred spirit.

“You said it, man. I mean everyone knows what is expected when you buy a broad dinner,” he made a crude gesture with his hands, “That’s the rules, am I right?”

Ives gave a shrug that could be interpreted as agreement; “Since you’re here with Jonny Walker, I guess she didn’t follow the rules?”

“Nope, got all frosty on me and, get this, set a bloody cop on me.”

“No? The nerve.”

“Yup, bastard took my details and everything, like I’d done something wrong! I didn’t lay a finger on her. I mean what is the bitch doing on a dating app if she doesn’t want to put out?”

The only piece of information that Ives was interested in was the officer has taken this idiot’s name and address. It would raise far too many questions if he went missing only hours after such an encounter. His plans to stock his larder might be off the table, but there was nothing stopping him orchestrating a violent mugging that left this idiot with a chuck of meat missing. He gave a friendly grin; “Let me get you another drink.”

The idiot accepted readily, unaware that his new drinking buddy was apprising each inch of his body while deciding where to sink his teeth later.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post http://barpurplewrites.tumblr.com/post/165970607090/what-has-been-your-worst-nice-guy-experience


End file.
